Our love will never die
by MannyRoylover
Summary: Kendra Del Toro is secretly in love with Roy Gribbleston, but when he must go away from London she tells him about her feelings . 7 years later Roy returns to london and founds out that their last night 7 years ago had more consequences than he could have expected... AU Hope you like it!


Kendra sadly watched her best friend, Roy Gribbleston, whom she was secretly and madly in love with. For years, she had been hiding those feelings in fear of not being reciprocated, and now that she wanted to tell him so much it was too late! A week earlier, Roy had announced that he would go to in New York, she probably wouldn't see him again and that made her feel bad. She was so immersed in these thoughts that she did not notice the worried look of her secret love's face, only when he put a hand on her shoulder she looked at him "Kendra, are you all right?" Asked Roy worried about his friend's sad look, the girl did her best to hold the tears that threatened to get out "yes i'm well ..." she said uncertain "it's just ... I'll miss you". Kendra berated herself for her cowardice. She had not been able to tell him yet and it was their last night before he left, probably forever. Roy looked at her tenderly and wiped a tear from her velvety cheek. "Do not worry ... I will not be away forever." The two were seated on the bed in Kendra's room, and the young woman found herself thinking of how many beautiful moments they had spent together in there and could not prevent a wave of pain from pervading her and bursted into tears. Roy embraced her caressing her soft lilac hair and kissing the top of her head "Roy ... I ..." at that point the young girl raised her face from her best friend's chest and met his eyes, she didn't even notice she was approaching Roy's face until she felt something soft press against her lips. She realized only then that she was kissing the boy's lips and retracted suddenly scared, oh no! What had she done?

Roy stared at her for a few seconds, then took her face between his hands and joined their lips again. Kendra looked at him surprised, Roy was returning her kiss? He broke the kiss and looked at her "Kendra ..." he whispered to her tenderly and she felt her heart melt "Roy ... I love you, but I never told you fearing of ruining our friendship ..." Roy smiled at her, "Kendra, I love you too ... you are the most special person i know ..." She felt tears come to her eyes "Why do you have to leave? Can't you stay? "He looked at her sadly," my parents found a job in New York and they want me to go with them ... I can not stay my love ... "Kendra clenched at his shirt taking in the scent of vetiver emanating from him, she would miss him. Roy kissed her gently, and she let herself go, kissing him more passionately,then they broke away, panting with red cheeks. Roy looked at her intently, "Roy, I want you to make love with me tonight," said Kendra, surprised by the direct tone she had told looked at her with desire "Are you sure my love?" He asked, sliding his hands over her hips and taking off her sweater. She nodded, and then Roy laid her down on her bed and kissed her neck,caressing her hips from below the vest and making her moan with pleasure. Thenhe began to undress her and she did the same with him, when they were both naked, he stood over her looking at her with eyes filled with love and desire and waiting for her to give him the ok. Kendra wrapped her arms and legs around him and their bodies joined in the world's oldest and most sensual dance giving and receiving pleasure. Then exhausted, they fell asleep, not knowing that the act of love they had just had made would have consequences Both of them ignoring the fact that in Kendra's womb a new life had already begun to form.

3 weeks later

Kendra was not at all good, for two weeks she was waking up and running in the bathroom to throw up. At first she thought she had taken a flu, but after the second week the nausea was not gone at all, "but what is happening to me?" she wondered when the throwing up calmed down. Then a thought struck her lightly when her gaze fell on a pack of absorbents and the young girl paled. She had a three week delay in the cycle! She had completely forgot because of Roy's departure, but now reality struck her like an avalanche "it's not possible ..." she whispered shocked placing a hand to her belly. The night before the departure, she and Roy had made love for the first time and without protection, her sickness and the delay of the cycle could be due to one thing. Kendra dressed in a hurry and went to the nearest pharmacy she found, where she asked what she wanted. The test turned out to be positive and Kendra burst into tears of joy and sadness: she was pregnant with the man she loved, but unfortunately the child's father was far away and probably would have stayed away forever.


End file.
